Oujia Board
by BehindBlind
Summary: Jack is a spirt who speaks through a board, and Hiccup is the lucky boy who finds him in his grandfather's attic.
1. Chapter 1

((Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians. Leave a review for more of this chilly tale.))

Henry was devastatingly bored.

It was raining heavily outside, which meant he couldn't go out and walk like he usually did whenever he stayed at his grandfather's house. His phone was dead, so he couldn't text his nonexistent friends because his charger was lost. Henry couldn't draw either, because he left his sketchbook in the car (he wasn't even allowed to go get it because it was raining so hard), which was stupid on his part. Not to mention his lack of inspiration anyway.

The worst part about all of it was that he was staying for the whole summer.

His grandfather, or Willy, as Hiccup called him, owned a huge mansion. One of the kinds that had too many rooms and about seven multiple staircases that Henry still hadn't had the chance to discover yet.

The mansion always scared Henry. He tried his hardest every summer not to go around looking in the rooms to explore, because he either ended up getting lost or yelled at for violating his grandfather's house...

Old Willy sat at the enormous dining room table with the quiet seventeen year old. There were cobwebs on the chandelier above them, millions of empty seats (a few covered up by white blankets) and there was no electricity - just candles.

Oh yes, another reason for Henry to feel creeped out.

There was a huge difference between candles and light switches. For light switches, all you had to do was a flick of the finger, and tada, the room was bright.

But for candles... It was a different story.

The small flame on the hot wax flickered, casting gloomy, eerie shadows in the mansion. There were several of them down the hallways, but usually they were never lit up because Willy lived by himself. Now he had a guest.

"So, Henry..." Willy cleared his throat, shifting in his old wooden seat. "This is one heck of a storm, isn't it?" He asked the teen, scooping up a mouthful of cold soup with his silver spoon.

Henry glanced outside the window, and he shrugged. "I, uh... I can't exactly see anything. It looks too dark. But I can hear it." He poked at his meal and rubbed at his arm.

"I see." Willy smiled and also looked outside. "The rain really is beautiful, isn't it?"

Thunder rumbled and shook outside, and Henry nearly jumped from his seat because it scared him so much. Lighting slammed against the earth's weathered crust, mixing in with the sounds of the rainfall.

_Yeah, it looks like I won't be getting any sleep tonight..._

Henry faked a yawn and stood up, stretching. "Well, I'm off to bed. I'll see you in the morning." He cleaned up his dishes, walked up the first flight of stairs, and he took a candle with him as he ventured down the dark hallways.

Since he wasn't going to get any sleep anyway, he figured it wouldn't matter if he took another look around the place. Who knew, he might just find something interesting.

His footsteps echoed in the mansion, and he felt along the wall, searching for a door handle because his candle was sort of dying out. He paused, kneeling, and he unzipped the backpack he had strapped to his shoulders, taking out a flashlight.

Thank goodness there was some relief to the dark - _CREAK._

Henry hurriedly aimed the flashlight in the direction he heard the noise, and relaxed when he saw nothing but a stupid picture of another one of his bearded relatives.

He blew out his candle and left it there on the floor, glad to have his flashlight with him now. Henry slung his backpack back over his shoulders, adjusting it to get more comfortable. He tried some more of the door knobs, but most were locked. Actually, all of them were locked...

Except for one.

Excited, he opened the door, and almost immediately the scent of rust and old perfumes hit his nose. Henry sneezed multiple times, he even waved his hand in front of his face to try and block out the awful combined scents, and finally when his allergies were satisfied, he looked at the area around him.

Dust coated everything. Even the floors. It was ridiculous. He took a step inside the room, and was surprised to find that he had been the only one in there in a long time, years maybe, just by seeing his foot leave a print there on the thick, creaky wooden floors.

His two emerald eyes hidden by chestnut bangs scanned the shelves containing giant books (which probably had thousands and thousands of words, no joke), the peeling wallpaper, and a strange, unfamiliar box lying conveniently in the middle of the floor. Henry took a look at it, wiping away the dust with his finger to reveal two strange words he had not yet heard of, despite his teenage years.

"Ouija board..." He said the title aloud, and there was a calling of his name by Willy. Panicking, he shoved the mysterious box into his backpack, because he probably wouldn't be able to find this room again in the morning, and he zipped it safety inside, walking down the staircase to his grandfather's voice.

"Sorry, I just got lost." Henry said. Hey, it wasn't a complete lie. He had been on a trek, and he actually wouldn't have been able to find his way back to his bedroom if it weren't for Willy calling him. Just that thought gave him chills up and down his spine.

Willy squinted his eyes accusingly, and Henry swore that he was going to be asked to open up his backpack and get in trouble for finding something and taking it, but Willy just sent him off to bed, showing him his room for the rest of the summer.

"Goodnight, Henry. Sleep well. I'll have breakfast for you in the morning, and you can spend the rest of the day how you please." Willy closed the door and smiled kindly, locking it tight for security reasons. Someone almost always tried to break in because Willy was so lucky, so the doors were always locked. Henry didn't know why the room he had found hadn't been locked... maybe it was a mistake and his grandfather forgot. Whatever the reason was, it didn't really bother Henry as much.

Now that he was alone, Henry took the box, and he moved it carefully under his mattress, deciding to mess with it later. After all, he had all summer, all one hundred and seven days tme figure the so-called "Ouija Board" out. The storm had let up a little bit so he could sleep then. His eyes slipped closed, and he yawned, relaxing on the mattress and slipping off his shoes.

Henry blew out the candle.

...

Henry sat on his bed the next day, reading the instructions of the box while his grandfather was taking a nap after their recently finished lunch. The curtains in the room were closed, and a few candles were lit to make the room nice and dark, perfect. There was a wooden board, and it had:

**YES. NO.  
**

**A. B. C. D. E. F. G. H. I. J. K. L. M. N. O. P. Q. R. S. T. U. V. W. X. Y. Z.**

**1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 0.**

**GOODBYE.**

The whole thing was confusing. It didn't make sense to Henry at first, but he figured it out when he saw the letters and numbers that an Ouija board was just a way to communicate with spirits, and to ask them questions.

_[Ouija Board Rule #1:]_

_Never, **ever** play with the Ouija board alone. This is for your safety both physically and mentally. Ouija board experiences are occasionally extreme and should this occur you will need someone with which to support you, both **during** and **after** the occurrence._

_[Ouija Board Rule #2:]_

_Do **not** allow the planchette to count down through the numbers or backwards through the alphabet. Doing could result in the spirit escaping from the board, allowing it to **terrorize** you and the other players indefinitely._

_[Ouija Board Rule #3:]_

_**Always** place a silver object upon the Ouija board before playing. Silver is known for its power to repel evil energies._

_[Ouija Board Rule #4:]_

_Some spirits may appear "good" at first, but it is likely a bad one who is playing tricks. Be sure to follow these rules no matter **what**._

_[Ouija Board Rule #5:]_

_When you are done playing, say 'goodbye'. **Failure** to close the Ouija board session by saying 'goodbye' may result in the contacted spirit remaining **present** long after you have finished playing._

Henry's eyebrow quirked and he let out a laugh. He hadn't played a game in so long, so he ignored the first rule. No one was going to be playing with him. It was just going to be him and this spirit.

But he followed the rule on placing a silver object on the board. He didn't want anything evil coming to hurt him.

Henry cleared his throat and began speaking, two of his fingers on the planchette that would point the letters out. "Uh... Hi. My name's Henry." He said awkwardly. "What's your name?"

For the first five minutes, nothing happened. But then, well... Henry asked the question again, and it was answered. His eyes widened with disbelief as the planchette moved, pointing at the letters.

**J.**

**A.**

**C.**

**K.**

Henry's throat closed up and he almost wanted to run out of the room screaming. But he couldn't, because if he did, then he wouldn't have said 'goodbye', and the spirit that he was talking to would have probably escaped from the board and hurt him.

"Are you... evil?" He asked.

The planchette shifted to the word **NO**, but Henry frowned. Rule number four said that some spirits may appear good at first, but it was probably a bad one. He kept his eyes alert and his mind focused.

"How old are you?"

**1.**

**8.**

Huh... A young age for a spirit. Henry didn't want to be rude, but he sort of wanted to know how this teen not even two years older than him had died.

"How'd you, uh... Well sorry for asking, but, how did you -"

The planchette started moving before Henry could finish his question.

**D. R. O. W. N. E. D.**

His face went pale and he nodded, "Right, right, uh... I'm seventeen. I'm just a year younger than you, and that's why I wanted to know. We're like equals."

The planchette moved to the word **YES**.

"Uh, um... So, Jack." He began, "What do you look like, Jack? And take your time answering, because I know its a little hard to move the planchette thing." He laughed a little.

**W. H. I. T. E. H. A. I. R.**

Henry nodded, smiling. "Did you dye your hair?"

The planchette moved to the word **NO**.

Henry took a minute to think. "So, you have white hair and your eyes...?"

**B. L. U. E.**

This Jack spirit was starting to sound a little... cute. Henry flushed at that and forced his thoughts to go neutral. "Talk to me all you want, Jack."

The planchette the moved to the word **YES**.

"Where are you from?"

**T. H. E. A. T. T. I. C.**

Henry nearly moved his hands off of the planchette. Those two words terrified him. There were ghosts in this mansion?! He had no idea. **  
**

"Are there more of you here?"

The planchette moved to the word **NO**.

Henry relaxed, and he took a second to rest. "Where are you now?"

**I. N. F. R. O. N. T. O. F. Y. O. U.**

Henry looked up from the board, straight ahead. He couldn't see a thing though. "Are you sure?"

The planchette moved to the word **YES.**

**L. O. O. K. H. A. R. D. E. R.**

Henry bit his lip and squinted, trying to see something. He suddenly felt something cold on his arm, and he glanced down at the chilly piece of flesh, swallowing thickly. It sent goosebumps up and down his spine.

"Jack. Are you touching me?"

The planchette moved to the word **YES**.

(A.N: What questions should Henry ask? Send them in the reviews and they will be added!)


	2. Chapter 2

((Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians. Leave a review for more of this chilly tale.))

Henry smiled and laughed. Jack was very funny. He loved his new friend, even if he was dead, and he was so glad that he had found the Ouija board in the unlocked room. Henry wasn't even scared of Jack.

Although it sort of creeped him out when Jack touched him...

Normally it was supposed to be Henry asking the questions, but now Jack was the one asking _him_ the questions. Not that Henry minded, of course, but it still made him feel a little uncomfortable.

**W. H. A. T. I. S. Y. O. U. R. F. A. V. O. R. I. T. E. C. O. L. O. R.**

Henry bit his lip. A standard question. "You know, Jack, I don't know what my favorite color is... I guess it would have to be green."

**W. H. Y.**

"Because... green is beautiful, I mean, it's the color between blue and yellow." Henry chuckled and sighed, about to let go of the board to relax, but he remembered that the spirit could maybe escape if he wasn't careful, so he kept his hands on it.

**A. R. E. Y. O. U. A. F. R. A. I. D. O. F. M. E.**

It seemed like the conversations between them were getting longer and more detailed. That was a little scary to think about. "Uh, I don't think I can answer that question, Jack."

Henry felt something cold press against his hand and he stared down at the board, shivering slightly. The question was repeated, and Henry guessed that Jack really wanted to know the answer.

"Wouldn't you be afraid if you were talking to a spirit? Someone who was dead, and possibly evil? The instructions told me not to play alone... but I am..." As Henry said the words, he felt his face pale a little bit with fear.

**I. W. O. N. T. H. U. R. T. Y. O. U.**

"The instructions also told me not to trust you. How do I know that you're telling the truth?" Henry waited patiently for an answer, but nothing ever came. "Jack?"

The planchette moved to the word **YES**.

Henry sighed. "I'm guessing that I can't trust you. Can I?"

**Y. O. U. T. E. L. L. M. E.**

Henry rubbed behind his neck with his free hand, a little conscious because he just _knew_ that Jack was looking at him. It was so awkward sitting there in a dark room, nothing but those stupid scented pumpkin candles flickering around and making those shadows in the corners of the walls.

He would get chills every now and then, and he swore that he could feel two hands sliding down his arms and trailing down his chest, all the while remaining comfortable and pleasant.

"Am I warm to you?"

Instead of simply moving the planchette to the word **YES**, Jack answered:

**A. B. S. O. L. U. T. E. L. Y. **

Wait a second... Was that what Henry thought it was? Did Jack, a spirit, just _flirt_ with him? No way! A dead person would never flirt with a living one. That was just... weird. Besides, how would that work anyway? Definitely not close to a long distance relationship...

"Jack, did you just -"

**M. A. Y. B. E.**

Henry felt his face heat up. "I didn't get to finish my question. Can you wait next time for me to ask the whole thing, and then answer?"

**M. A. Y. B. E. **

"I'm serious." He mumbled embarrassedly and nibbled on his lower lip, feeling another chilly sensation on his thigh. "Jack, would you please stop touching me?"

The planchette moved to the word **YES**.

The coldness was gone almost immediately and Henry visibly relaxed. He kept the same two fingers on the pointer and paused, waiting for a good question to ask. But then he got anther one from Jack.

**A. R. E. Y. O. U. S. I. N. G. L. E.**

Henry's face comically lit up in a blush. "Jack, that's none of your business." Why did it matter anyway? It wasn't like the dead boy had a crush or anything on Henry... right? Because if Jack did, then that would be insane.

**I. W. A. N. T. T. O. K. N. O. W. **

"Well too bad. I'm not telling you. It's my personal business."

The planchette moved furiously down the Ouija board, and it started counting down from ten. Henry panicked: the instructions said not to let the spirit count all the way down, because then it would escape. Since he played by himself there was no one to come and help him, and Jack was too strong, so Henry gasped and tried to move the planchette to 'goodbye'.

"Jack, stop!" He cried, "Stop it _now_!"

The planchette stopped immediately, and Henry let out a breath he realized he hadn't been holding.

**I. A. M. S. O. R. R. Y. **

"No Jack, it's fine..." Henry trailed off, "I don't think I'm gonna play anymore. I'm gonna go." He started to move the planchette towards 'goodbye', but Jack immediately moved it to the word **NO**. A few of the scented candles blew out, leaving only one. Henry gulped and nodded. "Never mind. I'll stay..."

**I. W. I. L. L. C. A. L. L. Y. O. U. H. I. C. C. U. P C. A. U. S. E. Y. O. U. A. R. E. S. M. A. L. L. **

"Hiccup? But why that name? That's what my grandma used to call me before she died..." Hiccup mumbled softly, his eyes locked on the board. "Did you meet her?"

The planchette moved to the word **NO**.

Hiccup shrugged, and the last candle flickered again. "You, uh, scared me back there for a second. I thought you were going to try and escape the board..."

**T. R. U. S. T. M. E. I. W. O. N. T. **

Hiccup sighed. "Look, I really should go. I need to go check on my grandpa." He cleared his throat and shifted awkwardly on the mattress. "I'll come back... but I might not be able to get a hold of you again."

Jack didn't say anything to that.

"You said you were from the attic, so maybe I could try and find you up there? You'd just have to reveal yourself and not hide..." Hiccup looked up and around him, "Okay?"

The planchette moved to the word **YES**.

The last candle blew out on its own, and the planchette moved to the word 'goodbye'. Hiccup tucked the Ouija board back under the mattress so he could fiddle with it later. He grabbed his backpack and took out his flash light, walking into the hallway.

His grandpa Willy was just fine. He sat on living room couch, finishing crossword puzzles as usual, and Hiccup easily crept by him to the staircase. He walked up several flights of spiraling ones before he was face to face with a old, wooden door.

When he opened it up, he gasped as there were two pale, very human indeed, feet on the floor. His eyes travels upwards, and he was met with torn brown pants, a hoodie, two sapphires, and white hair. It was Jack.

A brilliant red blush spread across his cheeks, and he took a step closer, trying to get a better look, but he walked through Jack and the spirit disappeared.

The attic door slammed shut in Hiccup's face.


	3. Chapter 3

((Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians. Leave a review for more of this chilly tale.))

Hiccup was confused.

He blinked a few times, and coughed at the dust that had flown in his face when the door slammed. Honestly, the whole thing scared him and calmed him at the same time, because he knew that Jack was real, and that Jack was, well... _real_.

Maybe it wasn't a bad thing. Maybe Jack was a good spirit, and not a bad one. Hiccup distinctly remembered asking a while back if Jack was evil, and he answered no. Could Hiccup trust Jack?

He bounded back down the attic steps, a little freaked out at what he had just seen, and he went to talk to his grandpa Willy so no suspicions would arise from him being upstairs for a while - NO he wasn't going to tell him about the spirit and the oujia board. No way.

Should he?

Maybe there was dust in that room for a reason, because no one had been in it for a long time, and it was supposed to stay that way. But if that was so, then how come the door was unlocked? Had Jack unlocked it so that Hiccup could find the oujia board and communicate with him?

With these things storming through his head, Hiccup was back in the living room, seeing his grandfather with his spectacles on - probably working on more crossword puzzles - and sitting near the fireplace in an old oak chair.

"Hi, Willy." Hiccup greeted, sitting down on a velvet colored couch near him. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, fine. Say, did you hear any... noises upstairs?" Willy asked, looking up at Hiccup through his thick glasses.

"No. I actually haven't. Why?"

"I just thought that I heard something, that's all." The old man said, and he went back to filling in a bunch of blanks on his paper.

"Uh, since you're busy, could I...?" Hiccup gestured to the staircase with his head and shrugged awkwardly, waiting for instructions. "I mean, there really isn't anything else for me to do..."

"Sure." Willy waved it off and smiled. "That'd be fine, unless you want to help me clean out the attic this afternoon. It's gotten dusty up there."

That sentence sparked Hiccup's interest. "Actually, I'd be willing to clean it for you. You don't need to be climbing steps with your back like it is." He offered. It was amazing how much he wanted to talk to Jack already. It was becoming an addiction.

"Well, the attic's locked, so you'll have to get the skeleton key - that opens any key in the house. I have it..." Willy trailed off, digging in his pocket and taking the key out. The fire glimmered against it almost spookingly. It was funny how Willy just handed them over without a second thought.

"Thank you." Hiccup took the key and nodded. "What do you want me to clean up for you?"

Even the gods knew that Hiccup wasn't going to be doing any cleaning. It was probably going to be just searching around aimlessly in the dark for Jack.

It was a little scary, actually, since Jack was undead after all. What couldn't hurt Jack could hurt Hiccup. The brunette walked up the steps, and he decided to go on the Ouija board first, just to check and see if it was okay with Jack. After all, the spirit _had_ slammed the door in his face earlier... Maybe he wasn't welcome...

"Oh, you can just dust and organize a few books - but don't stay up there too long or I'll start to worry." Willy sat back in his chair, "Don't even think about going in any of the other rooms. Those are off limits."

He changed his mind, too eager to wait for the Ouija board.

Hiccup nodded and continued to walk up the long spiraling staircase. He was on the final floor in seconds, plunging the skeleton key into the door and pushing it open. This time there weren't any pale feet, or torn brown pants. There was just dust. Loads of it.

Hiccup reached into his back pocket for his flashlight and flicked it on, nearly having a spazz attack when he saw a shadow in front of him. It turned out that it was a old mirror, reflecting his image to make it look like there were two people in the room.

Hiccup clutched his racing heart and laughed a little, rubbing behind his neck. He turned around, and then he nearly dropped his flashlight in the process, because Jack was standing there, looking at him with two amused blue eyes and floating a few inches off of the ground.

At first he didn't know what to say. At first he was terrified. All the color drained from his face and his eyes went completely paranoid.

But then there was an icy, yet reassuring, hand that was supposed to go through his shoulder but it was solid instead. He visibly stiffened.

**"Hello, Hiccup**." Jack said slowly, seductively. He floated closer and had both of his hands on Hiccup's shoulders now. "**I bet you thought that I couldn't touch you**."

"Jack?" Hiccup shivered and took a step back, his eyes wide and a little confused. "What... how..."

"**How what**?"

"How are you... this is _impossible_, I mean..." Hiccup's warm hand went to touch Jack's chest, and the spirit looked down at the hand on him, smirking.

"**What? Is this because I'm so handsome**?" Jack asked, his voice echoing a little.

Hiccup blushed and pulled back, but Jack grabbed his wrist, yanking him against his chilly body. He pushed on Jack's chest, and freaked out. "H-hey! Let me go!"

"**I'm afraid I can't do that**." Jack whispered in his ear, overly close and giving his shoulders a squeeze. "**No, you're gonna stay right here**."


	4. Chapter 4

((Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians. Leave a review for more of this chilly tale.))

Hiccup was shivering, trembling, as Jack towered above him. The white-haired boy didn't look evil, no, he just looked lonely, and desperate to be touched by warm hands - which Hiccup could very well provide.

"Jack, okay, I understand. I'm not going anywhere. You can let go."

"**I don't want to let go**." Jack purred, his voice low and gravitational. **"I just want to hold you - to touch you. All of you. You're _my_ human**." He sighed and nuzzled against Hiccup's neck.

Hiccup gasped and goosebumps rose on his flesh. He didn't fight Jack anymore. He couldn't. Who knew what Jack was capable of? Plus, this felt so nice... He relaxed in Jack's hold.

"**That's right, just let it happen**." Jack whispered thickly, pressing his cold, pale lips to Hiccup's ear and nipping the lobe softly.

His green eyes went wide and he let out a small yelp at the new form of contact, and now he was both a little excited and nervous. "Please let go of me." Hiccup's voice was small as he said it.

Jack's blue eyes morphed into concern and his grip lessened on Hiccup's shoulders. His pale hands slipped down and ran along Hiccup's body, from his shoulders to his waist to his hips. They rested there and he pressed a kiss to the nipped earlobe. "**I'll be gentle**."

"Jack, seriously, please don't." Hiccup sighed, leaning into his hands without really meaning to. They were so strong... so safe...

"**If you insist, then I won't.**" Jack's hands came off of him completely, and he frowned a little. "**Am I not desirable to you, Hiccup? I was told I could swoon anyone; make them fall in love with me. I can do that to you too."**

The brunette shook his head and bit his lip nervously. "N-no, I mean, you _are_ desirable, Jack, but I just... I don't do one night stands with anyone. I'm not that kind of person."

"**Is it because I'm dead?**" Jack asked, gazing down at him. "**You aren't going to leave me here, are you? All alone in the attic?**"

Hiccup shook his head. "No, I would never leave you here. I was actually a little scared to come up, because last time you basically slammed the door in my face."

"**I'm sorry about that. It was just for defense**." Jack apologized and pulled Hiccup back into his chilly embrace. He buried his nose in Hiccup's neck. "**You smell so very good. And you're warm... So warm against my skin**."

Hiccup closed his eyes and took a deep breath. What could it hurt if he just touched Jack a little? Warmed him up? His small, dainty hands wrapped around Jack's slim and muscular torso.

The spirit sighed with relief and smiled at him, pulling back a little and cupping his freckled cheeks. "**Thank you. You don't know how it feels to be alone for three hundred years...**"

"I thought you said you were eighteen?"

"**I am. Three hundred and eighteen**." Jack nodded, "**I just stay eighteen because that was the age I died at**."

"Right." Hiccup flushed and felt Jack's cool skin with his fingertips. "How come you're solid? I mean, the last time we touched, I went right through you..."

"**I can control it. I can be either intangible or tangible, however I choose. I can be invisible and visible. I can be on the ground or off the ground. I can be evil or good. You'll just have to trust me**." Jack smirked at him and gave his hips a light squeeze.

"So you _are_ evil?" Hiccup squeaked.

"**I'm not**." Jack reassured him, laughing a little. "**I'm not evil. I'm just, well... I like to see a blush on your face when I say something... flirtatious**." He waggled his pepper-black eyebrows.

"How is that likeable?" Hiccup mumbled, looking away slightly. "I don't blush."

"**Then why're you so red?**"

"Because... I-I just am, alright...?" Hiccup said incredulously, "I'm starting to think that you're trying to make me look stupid."

"**Stupid? What does that have to do with anything? Do you think that _I'm_ stupid? Because if you do, then there will be consequences.**" Jack leaned closer, his eyes locking with Hiccup's.

"N-no, I, uh, don't. There's this thing called 'personal space'..." Hiccup squirmed and finally managed to get some space away from Jack, but then the spirit clung back onto him. "Jaaack, would you please give me some room? I don't want my grandpa to come up here seeing me with... some ghost. I have to head back soon anyway."

"**No**." Jack stated simply. "**You're staying**."

"But my grandpa is going to be expecting me to come down before dinner -"

"**_You're staying._**" Jack's normally dark blue eyes turned into a neon blue as they lit up in the dark, and he took Hiccup's flashlight from him, flicking it off and floating above him so that it was out of Hiccup's reach.

Hiccup gasped and struggled to grab the flashlight, and all he could see were two glowing blue eyes staring down at him, and a pale outline of Jack. It was obvious that the spirit was mischievous and playful. That would become a problem.

"Jack, if you don't give me my flashlight back, then I'm leaving and I'm never coming back." Hiccup threatened, managing to grab one of Jack's bare feet. He didn't mean the warning, of course, but he really wanted his flashlight, and the way Jack's eyes glowed so spookily didn't exactly help the situation at hand.

The spirit moaned softly at the warmth on his chilly pale flesh - he melted like an stick of butter into it, sinking down slowly and dropping the flashlight. The light source rolled down the wooden floor boards and nudged Hiccup's foot, and the brunette took it and flicked it on, shining it in Jack's face.

The spirit's eyes were staring at Hiccup admirably. Jack sat there, his legs crisscrossed, and he opened his mouth to speak, but only a soft murmur left his lips. "**Hiccup... touch me again**."

"What?"

"**Touch me**." Jack grabbed Hiccup's wrists and pulled him down to the floor, rubbing the warm hands down his body and groaning. He was feeding off of the temperature change like a leech. His eyes were closed in bliss, his mouth hung open a little, revealing pearly white sets of teeth, and Hiccup watched all of this happen. He studied Jack's pleasured face.

When Jack was losing his self control, he slipped Hiccup's hands under his hoodie, running them over the muscles that were very present and evident. Jack was carved like a god's body, like some kind of Hercules, except less bulgy and more thin.

Hiccup forced himself to pull back, even though he really didn't want to. His hands went back to his sides, where they belonged. "Jack, maybe I really shouldn't come back... You seem too happy to see me, and that's a bad sign because no one's ever happy to see me."

"**You're spending the night with me. I don't want to be alone again**." Jack followed him down the staircase, floating several inches off of the ground so that he wouldn't have to walk. "**I call the right side of the bed**."


	5. Chapter 5

((Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians. Leave a review for more of this chilly tale.))

Hiccup gave Jack a small frown at the news that he was sharing his bed with the spirit, and he shook his head as he was practically dragged down the steps. "Jack, that's not gonna happen. We can't share the same -"

"**Why not**?" Jack paused in mid air, his blue orbs set on Hiccup's eyes. "**As long as I'm touching a human, I can leave the attic. If you let go of me, or if we lose contact, then I'll fade and I'll be back up in the attic all alone**..."

Hiccup really didn't want that to happen for some reason.

"Alright, alright. But if you touch me inappropriately at all while I'm sleeping, then I'm going to have to let go of you, and you'll be back in the attic until I come and get you." Hiccup said, holding onto Jack's hand.

Jack smiled brightly, and he let out a cheerful laugh as he was pulled into Hiccup's bedroom. He looked around, still holding Hiccup's hand. "**Hm... Your room is really... old**."

"Gee, thanks, Jack." Hiccup gave a little eye roll, "Now, what side did you want on the bed, because I -"

"- **hey! Here's the board**." Jack used his free hand to pull the item out from Hiccup's mattress. When he touched it, the planchette moved wildly around, hitting a bunch of letters and numbers. Jack laughed at it and set it back down. "**Where did you find it?**"

"I found it in some random room..." Hiccup shrugged. "It was really, really dusty in there. It smelled gross, too, like... all musky."

"**Oh?**" Jack quirked an eyebrow. "**So, what compelled you to take the board?**"

"I always thought it was you who did that." Hiccup shrugged, having a little spasm when Jack hugged him from behind as he fixed the bed for them to sleep in. "Hey!" He squeaked, "I said no inappropriate touching!"

"**I'm not being inappropriate**." Jack laughed, "**I'm just touching you. How is that wrong?**"

Hiccup's face slowly went red.

"**_Oh_**." Jack smirked, "**I think I get it now. I have you in a suggestive position**." He said in Hiccup's ear, pulling him closer. "**Now, if I just move my hips, like this** -"

"Don't you dare." Hiccup breathed, "I swear, I'll let go of you and you'll be back in the attic for the rest of the night."

Jack immediately stopped and he let go of the hug, but he still held Hiccup's hand. "**You wouldn't.**"

"I would." Hiccup dared, and he smirked in triumph as Jack pouted. He turned to fix the bed sheets again, putting a bunch of pillows in between the bed, separating the spirit from himself.

"**What are you doing?**" Jack asked confusedly. "**Why are there pillows in between us?**"

"Because I don't want you to grind on me while I'm asleep, that's why." Hiccup faced Jack then, and he gestured to the bed. "Go ahead."

The spirit sighed and floated slowly on the bed, still holding Hiccup's hand. "**What if I get cold?**"

"Then you're probably going to have to use the blankets." Hiccup climbed next to him, lying down on the mattress and kicking off both of his shoes.

"**But I don't want to use the blankets. They aren't warm like you**." Jack went intangible through the stack of pillows and rolled closer to Hiccup, wrapping his arms around the human's waist. "**I like this position better.**"

"I don't think so." Hiccup squirmed in his hold, but gave up after a while. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing, if him and Jack were this close...

"**Goodnight, _sweetheart_**." Jack kissed his neck and a seductive laugh escaped his parted lips.

Hiccup nearly jumped off of the bed from that. He shoved on Jack's chest. "Jack, stop! I said no. Do you know what the word 'no' means?"

"**I don't think I do.**" Jack pulled him tighter to his chest, not wanting him to let go. "**If you don't stay close, then I'll have to be alone all night. I don't want to be cold anymore.**"

Hiccup felt a stab of sympathy hit his heart, and he nodded, biting his lip. Fine... Just one night like this wouldn't hurt... Right? "Okay, okay... I'll let you. But this is the last time."

"**I doubt it'll be the last time.**" Jack kissed his neck again and Hiccup's face went crimson. "**Could I have a kiss back? A goodnight kiss?**"

"Don't make me change my mind." Hiccup warned, "No kissing."

Jack frowned. "**But _why_? No one even has to know, I mean...**" Jack pulled down the blankets a little, floating on top of Hiccup. **"...I don't think you know what I'm capable of.**"

The brunette could only glare. "I'm warning you. No more."

"**One kiss on the lips, and I'll be done.**" Jack leaned closer, their foreheads bumping together and their shuddered breaths lingering in the same direction. "**Please? I just want to feel warm on my mouth.**"

"I don't know." Hiccup shook his head a little, causing his and Jack's noses to rub against each other.

Jack held his breath and moved closer, their lips now inches apart. He looked down at Hiccup through his thick, black lashes.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt..." Hiccup whispered softly, and he leaned up slightly.

There was a knock on the door, interrupting their moment, and Jack went invisible, right when Hiccup's grandfather walked in. "I just came to wish you goodnight." Old Willy said, walking over to the bed as Hiccup sat up. "I hope you don't mind."

"No, no that's fine." Hiccup smiled, and he felt something icy sliding down his body. It stopped at his belt. He swallowed thickly and shifted a little. "I'm just, uhm, tired, so I thought I'd go to bed earlier."

"Oh?" Willy nodded, "Well, don't you want a bath first? I know how dusty my house gets sometimes, especially up in the attic where you worked."

"I guess it couldn't hur -" Hiccup shuddered a little when Jack's hand slowly slid into his pants. He bit his lip, squirming. There was the sound of a soft chuckle in his ear.

"Are you alright?" Willy asked, feeling Hiccup's forehead. "You feel really hot. Let me get the thermometer and I'll be back to check your temperature."

"No, that's fine. I just had on too many blankets." Hiccup said, reaching up to give his grandfather a hug. "Goodnight, I'll see you in the m-o-rning." The word slipped awkwardly off of his tongue as he felt the invisible chilly fingertips travel lower, almost touching something very personal.

Clearing his throat, Hiccup waved to his grandpa and the bedroom door closed. Jack appeared to him then, his hand down Hiccup's pants and his mouth latched to the boy's neck. Hiccup shrieked and grabbed his wrist, taking it out of his pants. "Why would you _do_ that?!"

"**I didn't do anything wrong**." Jack said cloyingly, his tongue delving out of his mouth to lap at the warm, delectable freckled neck displayed to his right.

"Stop!" Hiccup pushed on his chest and Jack only laughed.

"**Come _on_, Hiccup. I was jus**t -"

The brunette placed his warm hands on Jack's cheeks, cupping them because he knew they were a sensitive spot, and the spirit groaned at the feeling, his eyes closing and his body going slack. Hiccup smiled in triumph and shook his head. "I can't believe you would do that, Jack."

"**_I'm s-sorry._**" He moaned, leaning into Hiccup's warmth and finding himself completely lost without the boy.

This was just too easy...

"It's fine, Jack. Just don't do it again." Hiccup let go of Jack's cheeks, and when he did, Jack's floating body gently laid on top of him, and pale lips accidentally met a freckled cheek, inches - no _centimeters_ - away from Hiccup's lips.


	6. Chapter 6

((Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians. Leave a review for more of this chilly tale.))

Hiccup gasped, his eyes blown wide like saucers, as Jack's lips landed on his cheek. Gods, he was so _close_. It made him grow hot all over, especially in his cheeks.

"**That was an accident**." Jack said embarrassedly and he blushed. Now the tables turned. "**I didn't mean to kiss you. It would've been a lot better if I had done it purposely**."

Hiccup shrugged, obviously flustered. "Look, Jack, right now I just need to get a shower and head to bed. Let's forget about this." He made a move to get up, but Jack stopped him, grabbing his wrist and pulling him back.

"**You can't leave. I'll have to take a shower with you**." Jack said, and when Hiccup was about to protest, the spirit reminded him, "**If we lose contact then I'll be up in the attic again. Alone**."

"Well then let me get a shower and I'll go back up there and get you."

"**No! I don't want to go back up there**." Jack pleaded, kissing every fingertip that belonged to the human. "**Please, ****_please_****, don't make me go back up there again. I hate it. It's cold. It's dusty. It's so lonely**." Jack looked about ready to cry.

Hiccup took a deep breath. "A-alright, but you're wearing a blindfold, and I swear if you peek then I'll leave you in the attic for a week." He threatened, and taking Jack's hand, they walked to the bathroom together.

Smiling, Jack followed him and was even kind enough to turn on the shower for him. "**You better not be peeking at me, either. I'm warning you, I'm very handsome**."

"Yeah, yeah." Hiccup gave a little eye roll and shoved a red bandana in Jack's hands. "Just put this on, and then I'll lead you to the water."

The brunette waited patiently for Jack to put the bandana on, and when it was secure, Hiccup started unfastening his belt and ridding himself of his many layers of clothes.

"**Can you help me take off mine? I can't see too well**." Jack's lips twisted up into a smirk, and he reached out, his hand brushing against Hiccup's bare hip.

"Jack!" He squeaked, and he slapped the hand away. "No. Bad. I think this was a bad idea..."

"**It's a little too late for that**."

"Yeah I know." He sighed, and then he reached out to take off Jack's belt. It took a little while, but he managed to get it out of the buckle.

Jack let out a little chuckle. "**I won't bite. Just take it off. Take it ****_all_**** off of me, nice and slow**." He blindly stepped closer, "**You can look, if you wanna... I can tell you can't wait to undress me, and see what's underneath my baggy clothes. You won't be disappointed**." He smirked.

Hiccup felt his hands tremble. "Shut up or I'll let go."

"**Sorry, sweetie**." Jack grabbed Hiccup's hand in one swift movement and pulled him close. "**Just hurry up and take if off... Then you can see me naked. Or on second thought...**" He smirked and phased his clothes through him, and they tumbled to the floor. "**I can make my clothes go through me**."

Hiccup's eyes widened and he couldn't help but glance down at Jack's gorgeous pale skin. A breathless shudder left his mouth.

Jack heard it and he pouted a little, "**This isn't fair, and you know it. Why don't you let me take off my blindfold off? I wanna see you too; I'll kiss every freckle if you'll let me**."

Hiccup furiously shook his head. "No." He pulled Jack to the shower and they both stood under the hot water. "You can't take off the blindfold."

"**Why not?**"

"Because I said so." Hiccup retaliated, and he shampooed his own hair, keeping their contact by touching his foot lightly with his own. The brunette closed his eyes and relaxed.

Two cold hands wrapped around his hips, and gave them a squeeze. "**Hey, Hic? Can I have that kiss now?**"

Hiccup rolled his eyes and rinsed his hair. "No. Now stop touching me."

"**_Please?_**" Jack begged, but he let go of Hiccup anyway, still keeping their feet in contact. He sighed and stood thercl blankly. "**Now that I think about it, I don't really need to be taking a shower...**"

Hiccup snorted at that, and he rinsed his hair. "Yeah, and why would you not need to take a shower? I'm surprised that you don't smell all mildew-y from the attic."

"**Trust me, it really stinks up there, but I always manage to phase through the stench**." Jack laughed a little, his voice still echoing as usual. "**Hey, Hiccup, you do realize that you don't have to be touching me all the time, don't you? It's a little thing called lying. I'm sure you've heard of it before. You can let to of me any time you please and I won't go anywhere. I just wanted to take a shower with you because I knew I'd probably never have another chance**."

Hiccup finished rinsing and his eyes snapped open. "You little trickster!" He gaped at the blindfolded spirit, shaking his head in disbelief. "I can't believe it! You were just -"

"- **trying to get into your pants**." Jack laughed lowly, sensually, and he stepped closer, burying his face in the boy's neck. "**I think you forgot something. Spirits take what they want, regardless of what a human says. Kiss me**."

Hiccup melted into the touch, and then he adamantly pushed away. "No way am I going to kiss you!" He turned off the shower and was about to reach for a towel, but Jack grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

"**First, you're gonna let me take off this blindfold, and then I'm going to kiss you**." He slowly removed the red bandana, and before it was completely off, Hiccup panicked and reached for the light switch, turning the lights out and making the bathroom completely dark so there was only the glowing of Jack's eerie blue eyes.

Jack groaned in annoyance. "**Hiccup, turn the lights back on.**" He felt around in the dark for him. "**Please, Hic? I just want a kiss. I promise I'll be gentle**." Jack flicked the lights on and frowned, because now the duration of Hiccup's body was covered up by a white towel. His delicate fingers moved and practically flew with eagerness to move the towel away, and Hiccup felt it drop around his ankles to the floor, and he was revealed to Jack.

Hiccup tried to relax, he did, but he just couldn't.


End file.
